You're Going to HATE ME!
by sleepyinsomnia
Summary: Fluttershy gives up her innocent demeanor and reveals his true self.


Fluttershy awakes to several butterflies pulling at her hair. She quickly shoos them away with her hooves.

"Go on, little butterflies... you, you woke me up!" she exclaims in the angriest way she can.

She lays back down and sighs happily. It's not that she didn't like the butterflies, it's just that they were so- the butterflies came back and she completely lost her train of thought. They flutter all around her, picking up her hair, making it curly and frizzy. Fluttershy does what she rarely ever does and became aggravated. She knows she's suppose to be one with animals, but... there are times... where she felt she was destined for a different cutie mark. Fluttershy grabs a butterfly and abruptly smashes the butterfly down into two pieces on the ground with her front hoof. The butterflies that once surrounded her made a dash for the window and left Fluttershy in peace.

"That...that's more like it." she says quietly, satisfied with her work.

She takes out a knife and begins cutting her hair short. She was so tired of it, the butterflies seem really attracted to her hair. So do the overweight, acne-covered stallions that attempt to flirt with her. She gets out her dark blue dye and smooths it all over her hair. She truly hated everypony, every critter, and everything. She wouldn't say that out loud, though. She knew better than to let out her deviant personality. So she sugar coated it with a harmless counterpart, to the point nobody cares about her a.k.a. nobody suspects anything. Her bruised legs sting from when she started hitting herself in shame of what a weak mindless pony she became. For once she gets to stick up for herself. For HIMSELF. Fluttershy doesn't want to keep up the meek mare cover anymore. No more flirty dumbasses coming around. He undoes the tap from his penis, where it was stuck to the side of his thigh and sighs with relief. Boy, did it feel good not to hide his groin anymore. This is his world now.

He hops out of his den and stomps on Angel, his piece of shit rabbit. There was a rumor going around Ponyville that the animals act like their owner's true behavior... so when people noticed Angel's devilish, greedy side they began to worry about Fluttershy. Fluttershy quickly denied the rumor, saying Angel gets that way when tired, most animals do. Alas, he lied. Most animals don't. Angel was an asshole just like Fluttershy. He laughed to himself and pats the rabbit on the ground, attempting to piece together it's guts.

"I guess you weren't SO bad, Angel. You can stay with me," Fluttershy says, as he lifts Angel up from the ground and sticks the rabbit to his flank with it's sticky guts.

Fluttershy flies over to Apple Acres and spots Big McIntosh.

"Heh... for years I've had to deal with this shit for brain's flirting. Now it's my time to get pay back!" Fluttershy says proudly.

He flies down to the ground and walks up to Big McIntosh.

"Doing something important?" although his voice is deeper than usual, it's not that deep for an average stallion.

Big McIntosh turns around and looks confusedly at the sight before him. _The fuck is that? A girl or a boy? _

"Nope."

Fluttershy flies away, deciding the guy wasn't a harm after all. He lands back down on the ground of Ponyville, and all the ponies gaze at the 'newcomer' with confused looks.

"Huh?"

"The fuck is that?"

"A girl or a boy?"

"yall mother fuckers need jesus" oprah says

"HOW AM I GOING TO KNOW IF I'M GOING TO THROW A PINK OR BLUE PARTYYYYYYYYYYYY?!" Pinkie Pie exclaims in the crowd.

Fluttershy was getting angry now. It's obvious, no pony was going to accept him. He became Fluttershy, because he knew all his life he was just looked too feminine-like to be a real stallion. Celestia advised him at a young age to be a girl, to not look like an outcast amongst the other ponies.

He simply grabs a hold of his tail, and pulls every intestine known to pony kind out. Of course he dies a long with it, his natural pink hair turning into a red coated mane. The citizens of Ponyville ran around screaming in utter shock and confusion. The fillies cried and screamed, now scarred with the image of a pony mutilating themselves in front of their very eyes.


End file.
